What You Wish For
by moosmiles
Summary: Be careful what you wish for' has never sounded so wise.


_Title: What You Wish For  
Chapter: 1. Like Any Other Day  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: 'Be careful what you wish for' has never sounded so wise?  
Fandom: High School Musical  
Disclaimer(s): I don't own anyone in this story. Someone else owns everyone and everything in this story._

Gabriella poked boredly at the salad in front of her.

It was just like any other day. Every other day. Every day of her life. She loved her life. Then why was she suddenly so bored.

Gabriella blew her bangs out of her face. Hadn't she already pinned them back a million times? She dropped the plasic fork and pulled out her butterfly clip. She then proceeded to pin back her bangs for the umpteenth time that day.

"Hey."

Gabriella looked up. A smile grew over her lips. "Hey." She leaned up as Troy leaned down and met him halfway in a kiss.

"I wanted to talk to you," Troy said in a serious tone, sitting next to her on the bench.

Gabriella's heart stopped and her face flushed as worry started to rush through her. This couldn't be good. "About...?" she started for him.

"About us," Troy said. His intense blue eyes seemed to stare right through her.

Gabriella's hands got clammy and she felt her stomach started to ache. "Wh-why?" she stuttered a bit on her question.

Troy found the worry in her eyes and quickly took her sweaty hands in his. "No, no. Nothing bad," he said hurriedly. He swallowed hard, thinking it would calm his nerves.

Gabriella felt a bit of relief hit her, but it didn't complete soothe her. What else could possibly work him up so much? "Troy..." she started, trying to search his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked softly with slight worry.

"Nothing," Troy assured, smiling at her.

Gabriella didn't buy it for a minute. She tilted her head to the side, cocking an eyebrow. "Suuuuure," she said sarcastically.

"Will you marry me?" Troy suddenly spat out.

Gabriella's eyes went wide and she felt herself start to go into shock. "Wh-what?" she barely got out.

"Please...?" Troy said in a squeaky high pitch. Now he was even more nervous than before.

"Of course!" Gabriella exclaimed.

She grabbed his face, kissing him hard. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back passionately, pulling her onto his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He slid his tongue in her mouth and she gladly returned the french kiss.

Gabriella pulled back a little. "Yes," she grinned, giving a firm nod.

* * *

"Are you out of your mind!?" Taylor shouted as the girls stood around in the locker room.

"No, Taylor. She's in love," Kelsi said. She turned to Gabriella. "Congrats, Gabs."

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks, Kels'." She slipped her t-shirt back on. "C'mon, Taylor. I want you in the wedding."

"Honey. He proposed to you in a high school cafeteria," Taylor said.

"So?" Gabriella shrugged, going over to a mirror and fixing her hair.

"Not at a fancy restaurant. Not on the boardwalk on a starry night. Or in a rainstorm while having hot sex..." Taylor started to rant. "He has boy disease," she stated.

"Here we go again," Martha said, rolling her eyes.

"I think it's cute," Kelsi said, supporting Gabriella.

"You got to give him points for creativity," Martha added quickly.

"Creativity!? What was so creative!? He proposed to her in a damn cafeteria!" Taylor shouted, throwing her arms in the air dramatically.

"You're just mad that Chad didn't ask you first," Martha said, getting up and checking her makeup.

Taylor's jaw dropped and she looked at her three friends. "Am I the only person with enough of a brain to know that teenage marriages are wrong!?" she exclaimed.

"They're not wrong," Gabriella said. "They're just not always successful."

* * *

"Dude, you bagged Montez?" Jason asked in shock.

"I didn't 'bag her', Man. I'm marrying her," Troy said, sitting on the bench. He leaned forward, tying his shoes.

"Taylor's going to shoot you dead," Chad informed.

"Why?" Troy asked, looking up at his best friend in confusion with a furrowed brow.

"Because you stole her Gabriella's heart, which mean she'll be planning and caring about the wedding too much and won't be in my girlfriend's precious decathlon," Chad informed. "You're a dead man."

"Can I make the eulogy?" Jason asked with a smile.

"Shut. Up. Jason," Chad said in an annoyed tone.

Jason frowned and continued getting dressed.

"Oh, leave him alone. He ain't doing anything to you," Zeke snapped at Chad.

"Just annoying the shit out of me," Chad said through gritted teeth.

"You're just pissed because your girlfriend won't fuck with you tonight," Zeke said with a laugh.

"Big talk from a guy having a dry spell," Chad said, glaring at his friend.

"Not anymore. Sharpay and I are going out tonight," Zeke grinned, opening his gym locker. Inside were several pictures of Sharpay. He kissed one and sighed dreamily.

Troy tried not to look as disgusted as he felt. He looked at Chad. "But other than Taylor... you're okay with it all, right?" he asked.

"With what?" Chad asked, suddenly lost.

"Me and Gabs getting married," Troy replied in a 'duh' voice.

"Oh, yeah, sure, Dude," Chad nodded, going back to getting dressed.

Troy sighed in relief. As long as Chad was cool with it, he could care less what his other friends thought.


End file.
